Fate's Sick Jokes
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was turned human and given up for adoption for her safety. Years later Nessie's life has turned into a living hell. Parents recently dead, sick brother, and pregnant by rape. But what'll happen when she's reunited with the Cullens? What'll happen when the Volturi come for her again?
1. Life's Obstacles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Life's Obstacles**

 **Nessie's POV**

I started to nod off in the back of the car. It had been a long day and an even longer trip. My dog, a Saint Bernard by the name of Cookie, had her head in my lap and was snoring peacefully. Lucky girl.

I closed my eyes and for some reason I started thinking about my life. My seriously screwed up life. Let me start at the beginning.

My name is Renesmee Carlie King-Evenson. King-Evenson is a hyphenation of my mother's and father's last names. Rather then give up her last name my mother decided just to hypenate. Sometimes I hated her decision to keep her last name. I mean Renesmee Carlie King-Evenson is a ridiculously long name.

Edward and Bella Cullen are my real parents. I'm not supposed to know that though. A long time ago when the Volturi threatened my family and I my parents thought I would be safer if I grew up with someone else.

After a lot of searching they found a witch. Who knew that witches even existed in the first place? Well the witch turned me human and erased my memory. So everyone thinks anyway. She successfully turned me human but failed to erase my memory.

I pretended that my memory was gone. I'm pretty sure that my dad knew the truth but that was it. If he did he never told anyone. Anyway after that they took me to an orphanage in another state and left me there. Once they were gone I cried. It was the saddest thing that had ever happened to me.

Well I was quickly adopted by a new family. It didn't take long for me to grow to love my new family. Shortly after that my brother Royce V and Anne were born.

Life was good to us for a very long time. Then it all started to change when my parents died in a car accident one year ago. That was the hardest thing that I have ever lived through, but little did I know that was only beginning of the hardships that life had in store for me.

We moved in with our father Royce King III. We all loved him dearly. He was the greatest, well one of the greatest, grandfathers that we could ever ask for. My other grandfather, Charles Evenson Jr., is equally as great. You know what's interesting is that both of my grandparents only grew up with one parent. Grandpa Royce's father was brutally murdered back in the 1930s a few months before my grandfather was even born. No one ever figured out what happened to him. It's a mystery to this day. As for grandpa Charles, well his mother committed suicide soon after giving birth to him because she thought he died. My great grandfather didn't even know of his son's existence at first.

I sighed and rubbed my stomach softly. I was pregnant. I was gang raped a month ago and ended up pregnant as a result. I knew because I skipped a period and took a home pregnancy test to be sure.

I still haven't told anyone. Mainly for two reasons. Number one is that my brother was just diagnosed with leukemia a few months ago and it's terminal. I didn't say anything because he was more important right now. My needs came second to his. I didn't need to bother my family with my problems. My brother was more important.

Second, my grandfather would lose it if he found out about the rape. Grandpa Royce was the type of man that believed all women deserved to be treated with same respect, rights, and dignity that men commanded. He was a huge supporter of women equality. I can't even imagine how he'd react if he found out that men had violated his own granddaughter. He'd want to go kill the men himself.

So yeah, this is something that I definitely needed to keep quiet about for now.

With that final thought sleep finally overcame me.

 **Please Review**


	2. New Home

**Chapter 2: New Home**

 **Nessie's POV**

I woke with a start. I had been dreaming of that night again. I've been dreaming of that night almost every day since the day the attack happened.

I could still hear their sick laughter as they each had their turn with me. I flinched as I remembered every punch and kick that I had received that night. I had so many bruises that I lost count after 20. Covering all the injuries so my family wouldn't suspect anything was extremely hard. It was like a chore. A chore that had to be done.

I was sweating profusely. Luckily no one seemed to notice. My grandfather was busy driving, my brother was dead asleep, and my sister was listening to music.

Cookie turned her massive head in my direction so that I was looking directly in her eyes. She licked my face a few times which made me smile. She was a sweet girl. She also loved cookies ever since she was a puppy hence her name.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at our new house. Our grandfather had bought a house out here in Chicago about three months ago. The reason we had decided to move in the first place was because of my brother. We were told that some of the best doctors were here and that he'd get better treatment here then he would in Rochester. It was kind of weird to leave Rochester, New York because that's where I've grown up. As a matter of fact this is the first time any member of the King family has lived outside of Rochester. I think it had something to do with the prosperous bank that had been in the King family for generations. Luckily with technology my grandfather didn't need to be there 100% of the time to run it.

Me and my brother and sister raced each other to the bathroom. Royce had to beat us of course. He was always the fastest out of the three of us.

"Oh come on!" I shouted.

"Ha ha! Try to be a little bit faster and maybe you'll win next time" said my annoying brother.

"Why you-"

"Nessie leave your brother alone" my grandfather said behind me and scared the crap out of me.

"Jesus Christ gramps don't sneak up on me like that"

He just laughed.

"Nessie this house has three bathrooms. Just go upstairs"

"Okay" I said in defeat.

I could have sworn I heard my grandfather say something along the lines of "kids these days" as I ran up the stairs. I suppressed a laugh.

I quickly found a bathroom and relieved myself. I hadn't used the bathroom since the morning so it felt good to finally go again. Let me tell you something being on the road for two days straight sucks. Would have been nicer if we could have just flown here but my grandfather loves to drive so yeah.

When I was done I decided to explore the rest of the house. The house had yet to be furnished so the rooms looked really empty.

It didn't take long for us to decide who was going to get what bedroom. Which was a good thing because we're famous for fighting each other for things that we want.

I set up my laptop in my chosen room. I mainly used it for homework and talking to my friends and family. My other grandfather is actually on Skype. Weird right? If there is one thing I can say about grandpa Charles is that he is not afraid of technology.

I saw my grandfather ordering pizza when I went downstairs.

I heard a whining noise coming from behind me. I looked and saw that it was just my 200 pound dog. I remembered that she hadn't had any food or water in a while.

I went through our bags until I found her bowls and food. I filled the first bowl with water and the second with food. She ate the food in record time and then looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. She's been eating more then usual lately but I have no idea why. I filled her bowl once more before putting the rest of the dog food away.

I grabbed her leash deciding that she was in desperate need of a walk.

"Just where are you going young lady?" grandpa asked as I was about to walk out the door.

"Just taking Cookie for a walk" I said.

"Well you better be back in less then an hour. It's going to get dark soon and I-"

"I know grandpa. You worry about me" Just one of the many reasons why he would completely lose his mind if he knew that I was raped and now pregnant as a result. Grandpa always was extremely protective of us kids especially us girls if he knew what happened he would probably blame himself.

"Just be careful Nessie"

"I will grandpa. I promise"

I didn't know where I was going so I could only hope that I would not end up completely lost..

I had never been to Chicago so I found the city to be quite interesting. What I didn't particularly enjoy was all the people that were here. I tried to stick to areas that were less densely populated.

I was looking at something else when I tripped over an uneven sidewalk that I had not noticed.

Cold arms caught me just in time. When I saw who it was I was stunned into silence.

The pale and cold skin, the gold eyes, the bronze hair. It could only be one person.

"Daddy?"

"Nessie?" he responded.

"Oh Daddy!" I hugged him as tightly as I could. Tears of joy were falling freely from my eyes.

My dad held me tight to his chest. I could hear the sons resonating in his chest. I was sure that if he could cry he would be in a river of tears by now.

"Nessie it's really you? You're really here?" My dad actually seemed shocked.

"I sure am daddy. It's really me"

He just hugged me again. Then he kissed me on my cheek and I did the same to him.

"Nessie I thought that I would never see you again. I was so afraid that you would hate me to if we ever did meet again"

I was shocked. Why would I hate my own father?

"For giving you away. For turning you human" he answered my unspoken question.

"Dad I could never hate you. I know you all did it to keep me safe. You were only thinking of me. All of you were just thinking of my safety. So have you always known that the memory erasing magic didn't work?" I just had to know.

"I've always known that it didn't work. However neither your mother, Jacob, or anyone else in the family know. They all think that you have no memory of us . I never told them that it failed. But Nessie I'm actually glad that it failed. Erasing your memory of us had been your mother's and Carlisle's idea. They thought that it would be best if you had no memory of us. I was against it. I always thought that you deserved to know what you are and where you came from and I never wanted you to forget your family"

"So you've kept that secret all these years?" I asked him.

"Yes" he answered. "Because if I had told them they would have found a way to have your memory erased and I didn't want that. But now that you're here I might have to tell them the truth. I don't know when or how but I might just have to. Just for now though when you see them again just pretend that you don't know them"

"I will dad. As much as it will hurt I promise that I will"

My dad just hugged me again.

"Nessie can you please keep your dog away from me. He's annoying me" dad said for Cookie had started sniffing him.

"Actually my dog's a girl" I said.

"Really?" he said. "Well then that explains why she has eight heartbeats"

"Eight heartbeats?" I asked.

"I'm saying that your dog has eight heartbeats" It took a moment for me to realize what he meant.

Oh no you have got to be kidding me.

 **Please Review**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I would have spent more time with my dad if I didn't risk getting into immense trouble when I got home. There was nothing that I wanted to do more then make up for lost time. He was my daddy. I had always missed him and loved him so much just like I had the rest of my family.

I gave my dad one more kiss on the cheek before heading back home.

Cookie pulled on the leash to make me walk faster. When I looked at my girl I remembered what my father said about her having eight heartbeats. Pregnant. I'm assuming there are seven puppies on the way and the eighth heartbeat was her own. I loved puppies but I wasn't sure how I was going to handle seven of them. I wasn't even sure how to take care of a pregnant dog. I'd have to do some research and ask a vet. I'd have to get her to a vet anyway so he can give us all the news. I can't exactly say I ran into my vampire father and he heard eight heartbeats.

Then I thought of something. My unborn baby. Did my father hear my baby's heartbeat? If he did why didn't he say anything? Or am I just not far enough along in my pregnancy for my baby to have a heartbeat yet? I don't know.

I smiled when I thought of my dog and I being pregnant at the same time. It was cute and funny in a way.

I smelled the pizza as soon as I walked in the house.

"There you are Nessie I was starting to worry" grandpa said a few seconds after I arrived.

"Oh grandpa you worry to much. I made it home before the time you said to be home by" I pointed.

"True but I always worry Nessie. There is a lot of crazy people in the world and if anything ever happened to you or someone hurt you I'd go crazy"

I instantly felt my face pale and my heart rate go up. Part of me felt guilty for keeping my gang rape from my grandfather but I couldn't tell him anything. Lord knows that he would go crazy and want to kill the men that hurt me. Men taking advantage of women is one of the things that he hates most in this world and when he finds out what happened well...:.

"Nessie are you okay?" grandpa asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked him.

"Because you have been frozen to the spot for the last two minutes"

"I'm okay. Anyway I'm going to go eat dinner now" I escaped my grandfather's presence before he could ask anymore questions.

I warmed up a few slices of pizza and poured myself a cup of soda. Then I started thinking about my father again. I was filled with nothing but pure happiness knowing that I was so close to my family again. That I would finally see them again after so many years.

I went to bed early that night because I was tired and there was nothing to do anyway.

I only woke up when I heard someone knocking on my door the next morning.

"Nessie are you awake?" my brother asked.

"I am now" I yawned. "Why?"

"Because grandpa and Anne are gone. I was wondering if you wanted to go do something together?"

"Sure. Are you feeling up to it though?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Nessie just because I'm sick it doesn't mean that I'm completely useless"

I threw open the door and hugged him tight.

"What do you mean your 'not completely useless' ?" I said in shock. "You're not useless at all! Why would you even think that?"

He sighed and then continued in a sad voice. "I feel that way all the time now. You all trying to do stuff for me all the time now. You all act like I'm fragile or breakable now and I don't like it. I have leukemia but I don't want it to define who I am or change the way that people look at me. I just want to be treated the same way as I was treated before I got my diagnosis"

I was shocked. I honestly had no idea that my brother even felt that way. Actually we hadn't talked a whole lot at all since he was given the news.

"I'm sorry" I told him sincerely. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way"

"It's okay Nessie. Really what I miss most of all is how close we were before. You've been kind of distant lately Nessie don't think that I haven't noticed"

Apparently I wasn't acting as normal as I thought I was. I didn't want my family to suspect that something had happened to me. It was sad to think that my efforts might not have been working as well as I thought.

"Okay, enough mushiness. Let's go get something to eat now" I said as I pushed him playfully.

He laughed. "Now there is the Nessie that I know and love"

We left the house 20 minutes later and walked to a nearby restaurant for breakfast.

Once we were done eating we left and started walking. We weren't sure where we were going but we did know that we were not ready to go home yet.

Royce seemed happy and full of energy that's why it came as shock when I noticed that he wasn't keeping up with me easily anymore. He seemed to be getting tired.

I stopped walking and was about to turn back when I saw them. Three women that appeared to be my age. My mother Bella and my aunts Rosalie and Alice. They were clutching a ton of shocking bags.

When they noticed me they stopped and stared to. My mom looked like she was about to cry. She knew me. She knew who I was. I wanted to run over there and hug her so much. I wanted to feel her loving embrace once more. All three of them recognized me. I could see it in their eyes.

I kept my face as emotion free as I possibly could. I could not let on that I knew who they were.

I turned around when I heard someone approaching me. It was just my brother. "Nessie I'm sorry. I felt kind of tired for a minute so I had to stop"

I glanced back at my family again and was shocked to see aunt Rosalie looking terrified. Her bags slipped from her hands and she ran in the opposite direction with my mom and aunt Alice chasing after her.

Well that was...strange to say the least.

 **Please Review**


	4. Daddy-Daughter Time

**Chapter 4: Daddy-Daughter Time**

 **Nessie's POV**

Even hours later I was completely confused by my aunt's behavior. Why had she run off like that when she saw my brother? What was it about Royce that caused such a strong reaction in her?

I sighed. Seeing my mom and my aunts period had caused me to feel so many emotions that I didn't even know where to begin. Happiness because I saw them again. Sadness because I had to pretend that I had no idea who they were. I wanted a hug from my mom so badly that it hurt but as far as she was concerned she was a complete stranger to me.

I laid on my brand new bed (my sister and grandfather had bought furniture for the house and got same day delivery) and started to cry.

There were so many times throughout the years when all I wanted was my mother. Yes I had my adoptive mother, but I also wanted my biological mother to. I wanted to have that strong mother-daughter relationship with her. I wanted to share all of my secrets, my fears and worries, and desires with her. I wanted to hear her giving me motherly advice. I could have used that the first time I got my period. I got my period when I was 11 but I didn't actually know what it was at that time. My mom had not gotten around to giving me _the talk_ yet. When I told her about it she only gave me a brief explanation of what it was. I had to do more research on my own about it. Maybe though, just maybe my experience would have been different had I been living with my biological parents.

I looked over at my clock and realized that it was almost 10pm. I felt so tired so I decided just to go to sleep already.

I turned off the light and fell asleep almost immediately.

I nearly screamed when I heard a noise in my room but I quickly stopped myself when I realized it was just my dad.

"I'm sorry Nessie I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart"

I covered my chest with my hand. I could feel my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Better now?"

"Shouldn't you know? You can hear it better then I can"

He smiled. "I'm sorry Nessie. I didn't mean to scare you"

"What are you doing here dad? Isn't mom going to be looking for you?"

He laughed. "Your mother is the one that made me leave the house actually. She has been emotionally upset since she saw you this morning. Then she wanted to be there for Rosalie after what happened earlier. They were going to have some more girl time together so they got rid of us guys"

Now it was my turn to smile. "Well I'm happy that you came daddy"

That was all it took to get him to hug me one more time. At least one of my parents knew the truth. That made me happy.

My dad got in my bed and I snuggled up right next to him.

"Dad what did happen with aunt Rosalie? I don't understand"

"Nessie that's not something I can tell you. Out of respect for your aunt I can't say anything. All I can say is that your brother reminded her of someone horrible that she knew a long time ago. He looks exactly like him actually"

"What are you talking about dad? The only person Royce looks like is our great grandfather Royce II"

"What did you just say?" my dad asked me, sounding extremely shocked.

"That my brother, Royce V, looks exactly like our great grandfather Royce II. My dad also resembled him greatly as does our grandfather. I know this because I like looking at family pictures"

"Nessie is your family's last name 'King' by any chance?"

"King-Evenson actually. My mom didn't want to drop her last name when she got married-"

"Wait did you say 'Evenson' ?" Dad asked me.

"Yes I did. My grandfather's name is Charles Evenson Jr. His mother committed suicide because she thought her son had died of a lung infection. So he grew up with only his dad, who he hates because he used to beat him black and blue all the time. But that's a whole other story"

"Nessie are you sure about what you're saying?" dad asked me.

"Yes, of course I am sure. We talk to each other all the time on Skype and even has his own Facebook page. Here look I'll show you"

I got out my phone and went on Facebook to look for my grandfather. We were friends so it was easy.

My dad seemed shocked for whatever reason that he refused to explain to me.

I snuggled up right next to my dad again. I suddenly got very sleepy and fell asleep within minutes.

 _I was walking down a dark path. I couldn't wait to get home and start eating the donuts that I was currently carrying._

 _I froze when I heard someone laughing behind me. I spun around instantly only to see a man staring at me. I nearly screamed when someone grabbed me from behind._

 _"This one is gorgeous" a third man said. "She is going to be a lot of fun"_

 _My eyes grew wide in fear._

 _Then I was thrown on the ground. They hit me a few times. Then one forcibly removed my pants and underwear forcibly while another held me down. The third guy covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was so scared. I had never been so scared before._

 _Next thing I know one of them is forcing his way inside of me. Ripping me apart on the inside. Taking away my virginity. Taking me by force. Then the other men raped me to. They all took turns raping me and beating me. One guy even peed on me because he thought it would be funny. They all laughed they were finally done they took my bag of donuts and left. Still laughing ._

I jumped awake. My heart was beating erratically. No matter how many times I dreamed of that night it never got any less scary.

I froze when I realized that my dad was still here.

"Nessie can you please explain everything I just saw in your dream right now?"

The look on my dad's face was not one that I would ever forget .

 **Please Review**


	5. Reactions

**Chapter 5: Reactions**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart was beating extremely fast. My breathing had sped up to a rate that I didn't even think was humanely possible. My hands were shaking and my palms were sweaty.

Right now I was terrified.

"Nessie, I am going to ask you again, can you please explain everything that I just saw in your dream right now?" If my dad was trying to remain calm he was failing miserably. The look on his face terrified me.

"Dad I just. I can't!" I shouted.

"Yes you can and you will" he stated firmly. Clearly he was not going to let this go. Why did he have to be here while I was dreaming of that horrifying night?! Just why?!

I finally found the will to talk. "It happened about a month ago. I decided to go out at night for some donuts and on the way back those guys came up to me and they attacked me. They hit me many times and they also took turns raping me. I couldn't fight them off. I just couldn't! There was to many of them! I just couldn't! I never told anyone about what happened either. Oh and one more thing, I'm pregnant" Might as well get everything out into the open at once.

What I saw a next was a side of my dad that I hoped that I would never see ever again in my life. My dad got this crazed look on his face and he completely lost it.

He got up and started destroying everything in his path. And I do mean everything. He punched my bed hard enough to leave a dent, and considering his vampire strength I consider myself lucky that a dent was all that was left in my bed. In his rage he also broke my lamp, a chunk of wood off of my nightstand, some of my movies, and he even tore apart my favorite stuffed animal. A Shamu that I bought at SeaWorld only a year ago. He even punched a whole in my wall. He destroyed cookie's bed. He nearly broke my TV in his rage to.

Cookie was now cowering in fear in the corner of my bedroom.

"Dad! Dad! Please stop!" I begged, for he was really scaring me as well. This was a side of my father that I didn't even know existed and it was a side of him that I never wanted to see ever again. I wanted my caring, loving father back.

My father didn't even seem to hear me. Or he was just completely ignoring me. I couldn't be sure.

Then I heard footsteps fast approaching my room.

"Dad! Someone is coming!" I tried my bardes to keep my voice down but it was almost impossible.

"I don't care" my dad said. His voice saturated in nothing but the purest of anger.

I tried to grab his arm to stop him but to my surprise he pushed me away so hard that I fell.

Two seconds later the anger disappeared from his face only to be replaced by what looked like immense guilt.

"Nessie I'm-"

"Dad just go please. I don't want them to catch you here"

"But Nessie-"

"Dad just go!" I shouted at him.

I watched him jump out my window and leave. A few tears fell down my face as he left.

I loved my dad. No matter what. I would always love him and forgive him. I knew that he was just upset and angry and he reacted very badly. I understood that. He didn't mean to destroy my things or to push me. The look on his face told me that he regretted it and that he was horrified by what he had done. I just hoped that he knew that I was not mad at him. That I loved him with all my heart and that there was nothing for me to forgive.

 **Should I do the next chapter in Edward's POV, Bella's, or still Nessie's? I'm trying to decide. Anyway, please review and tell me what you all think.**


	6. The Power of Emotions

**Chapter 6: The Power of Emotions**

 **Edward's POV**

I had never felt emotions as strong or powerful as I did right now. Anger and guilt consumed me. The power of emotions was not something I fully understood and it was easy for me to let my emotions consume me.

I was angry. Angry that men had attacked my daughter. Angry that those vile men were still walking free after what they did to her. They didn't deserve to live! The very fact that they were still out there somewhere in the world walking free and acting as if they had done nothing wrong angered me to no end. The anger that I felt that night that Bella almost got raped in Port Angeles all those years ago was nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to the anger I felt right now. If I ever found the men that did this to her there would be no hesitation this time. I would kill them. Prison is nowhere near harsh enough for those monsters. It wouldn't be quick and painless either. No that would be too _kind._ Those monsters needed to die slowly and painfully. I would make sure that is exactly what happened.

I also felt immense guilt and it was not just for one reason. It was for many reasons. It was all my fault that Nessie had been attacked. All my fault! If I had never agreed to give her up for adoption then none of this would have ever happened to her. If she would have stayed with us she would have never been raped. If we wouldn't have turned her human she would have never been in danger because she would have been able to easily defend herself from those men. It was all my fault! I could have easily prevented her rape from ever occurring if I had just fought harder to keep her home with us!

I also felt immense guilt for what I did just now. I had just hit my own daughter. In my anger I had pushed my daughter so hard that she had gotten hurt. I hurt my own daughter. In my own anger I had hurt my own daughter. I was also a monster. I had hurt one of two very important girls in my life. I had hurt her. After my reaction she was probably afraid of me right now. She would probably never forgive me for hurting her. I would certainly deserve it. I would expect no less and no more.

When I got back home Bella still wasn't home yet. Neither were Rosalie and Alice.

Everyone else was unusually silent. Carlisle and Esme barely acknowledged me. All of their minds were preoccupied with thoughts of Nessie. Everyone in this house missed Nessie more then words could possibly describe and when they found out that Nessie and her family had just moved here, well no words can describe how everyone felt. Poor Jasper was so overwhelmed that he had to leave the house for several hours just to get some peace.

Esme. How I wondered how my mother would react to the news that her son was still alive. Every year on the date of his 'death' she was always depressed and nothing would cheer her up. How would she feel when she found out that he was still alive and now has descendants because of him?

How would Rosalie react when she found out that Royce managed to have a kid before she killed him? How would Esme and Rosalie handle the news that their pasts were forever intertwined? Royce IV married to Esme's granddaughter? Who would have ever thought that something like this would happen? I've seen life play tricks on people many times but oh boy did it do a huge number on Rosalie and Esme and they didn't even know it. Oh and then there is the _small_ fact that, out of all the possible families in the world, Nessie just _had_ to end up with them. Yes, fate was playing some serious jokes on us.

Nessie. I was sure that she would not forgive me for the way I reacted. She would be to scared of me now and think that I was nothing more then a monster. I had hurt her and destroyed her stuff.

I turned on my computer and grabbed the first credit card that I found. Although I was certain that my daughter would never forgive me, and was possibly afraid of me right now, the least that I could do was replace the stuff that I broke in my anger. I couldn't do anything about her furniture but I could replace her other things that I had broken. I ordered a new lamp exactly like her old one. I ordered a new copy of each and every movie that I had broken. I ordered a new dog bed for Nessie's pregnant dog. I was on the SeaWorld website ordering a replacement Shamu killer whale for her when I heard a new voice in the room.

"Edward why are you ordering a stuffed Shamu from SeaWorld" I jumped and turned around to face my wife. She was staring at me with a very confused and shocked expression. Probably because I hate stuffed animals and the idea of me getting one was ridiculous to say the least.

Oh dear. How was I going to explain my ordering a SeaWorld stuffed animal to my wife without looking suspicious?

 **Please Review**


	7. Pain

**Chapter 7: Pain**

 **Edward's POV**

"Oh, uh, no reason at all" Really?! That was the best that I could come up with?! Yeah because that doesn't sound suspicious at all.

Bella moved from where she was standing and sat right next to me on the bed. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at me. She was making it very clear that she was not going to leave until I gave her a real explanation.

"No reason? Really Edward? Is that the best that you got? A man who _hates_ stuffed animals is suddenly buying one from SeaWorld for no reason at all? Edward, even a human could see right through that lie"

"I've taken a sudden interest in stuffed animals"

One look at Bella's face told me that she wasn't buying my lie for a second.

"Edward you are hiding something and I want to know what it is and I want to know right now"

Why did my wife have to be so stubborn?! Couldn't she just let this go?!

"Bella I'm sorry but I can't tell you" I told her just hoping that she would drop the subject already.

"So we're keeping secrets from each other now. Is that it?" The look of hurt on my wife's face was enough to make me feel guilty. Mainly because for so many years now I had kept a secret from her. A secret about our own daughter and now I was adding another one.

"Bella I'm sorry but I just can't" I told her letting the regret seep into my voice.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me. But until further notice we will not have anymore sex-"

"What?!" I just couldn't help myself. But really?! No sex?!

"Yes. That is your punishment for keeping secrets from me. Your own wife"

"Okay. Okay. Fine. I'll tell you. It's for Nessie" I stopped right there to let the reality of what I had just said sink in.

Bella looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind.

"Edward what are you talking about?"

I took a deep unnecessary breath to calm myself down. I was feeling really nervous because I wasn't quite sure how she would react to everything I was about to tell her. It was a lot to say.

"Remember when we found that witch and took Nessie to her?"

"Yes. We asked her to turn Nessie human and erase her memory of us. Edward what-"

"The witch only succeeded in doing one of those things and that was turning Nessie human. I don't know why and I don't know how but Nessie's memory was never erased. After that Nessie only pretended that she didn't know who were. I've kept that secret all of these years because I knew that you and Carlisle would go for her and take her to that witch again to erase her memory. I knew that you two thought that that was best for her but I didn't. I always felt that she had the right to know who and what she was. I always felt that she had a right to know who her parents were. I didn't want that ripped from her"

By now we had gathered an audience. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had overheard everything that I just said.

"She never forgot" Carlisle repeated in disbelief.

"No" I said.

"Edward why didn't you ever say anything?!" Bella yelled.

"I already told you. I never wanted her memory to be erased. She deserved to live her life knowing the truth about us and about herself"

One thing was certain. Bella was angry.

"Did anyone else here know?!" Bella yelled.

"No" I said.

"Actually" Alice began. "Since the secret is out I might as well come clean to. I also knew the truth"

"What?" I said in shock. This was news to me. I never even had the suspicion that Alice knew. How?

"Edward do you know how many times I had visions of you contemplating the idea of going to check on Nessie? Too many to count. Not only that but I had visions of Nessie to. Sometimes on accident but sometimes I purposely searched for her future. Since she is a human now I can see her. It was my way of checking on her"

"Alice how did you manage to keep this from me?" I honestly had no idea how she managed to keep this out of her thoughts for so long.

"I kept it out of my thoughts when you were around" she answered.

"Wait so you both knew and both of you kept this a secret?!" Bella yelled.

No one had anything to say.

"Edward I think you should also know that I had a vision of what happened to Nessie over a month ago. I had the vision a few hours before it happened"

I swear if I could have had a heart attack I would have had one right then and there. She knew and she didn't tell me?! Maybe if I had known I would have been able to prevent what happened to her!

"You knew?!" I screamed. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Because I had a vision of you killing those men if I had told you. I couldn't allow-"

"So you rather that those men rape her instead?!" I screamed. My anger flared up once again. All I could see was red. I had never been so angry at Alice in all of my life. If it hadn't been for her maybe I could have saved my daughter!

"Edward what are you saying?" Bella asked me.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I ran into Nessie yesterday for the first time. Then tonight since you were all gone I decided to visit her. When she was sleeping she dreamed of three men attacking her at night. They raped her. She told me everything when she woke up. That's when I lost it and I started destroying her things out of anger. I was ordering replacements for everything that I had destroyed. That is what I was doing when you came in"

Bella started crying. Well crying without tears anyway. I held her close to me and tried to comfort her as best as I could. This was clearly a lot for her to take in at once.

"There is also one other thing. She's pregnant"

"It's true" Alice said. "She is going to have a boy"

I was begging to wonder just how many secrets my sister managed to keep from me.

After that everyone talked for some time but not for long. Everyone was overwhelmed by everything that had been revealed. I refused to speak to Alice. I was too angry with her to say anything. If only she had said something! I could have stopped my baby girl from getting raped!

When it was just Bella and I we didn't say anything. She looked angry, shocked, and sad all at the same time.

"Bella-"

"Edward please don't. You've kept secrets from me. I never expected you to keep this from me"

"Bella I'm sorry. I really thought it was for the best"

"Edward please just leave me alone for now. I need to process everything"

"Okay" I said.

"Oh and you're still being punished" she said.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For keeping secrets and lying to me. So until further notice we will not have any sex"

Oh brother. Bella and I, ahem, did it just about every night. Emmett would happily confirm that in the most inappropriate ways. Bella and I never can get enough of each other. How was I going to survive this?!

 **Please Review**


	8. Mom

**Chapter 8: Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

Last night had been way too hectic for my liking. As soon as my dad left I had to hurry up and clean up as much as possible so that whoever it was that was coming wouldn't see the huge mess that my dad had left. I somehow managed to cover the dents in my dresser and bed just a fraction of a second before the door opened.

As it turned out it was every single member of my family. I had, well it was my dad really, woken up Anne, Royce V, and my grandfather when I had 'fallen'.

Falling was the most believable excuse that I could come up with. I just hoped that they did believe me. I've been told all of my life that I'm a terrible liar. I couldn't lie to save my life.

Then I decided to take Cookie to the veterinarian today. I claimed that she had been acting weird for the past couple of days as an excuse. The vet confirmed it. She was pregnant with seven puppies. She was already at the halfway point in her pregnancy. My grandfather would have a heart attack when he found out. Actually I don't know what would kill him more the one thousand dollar vet bill or the fact that soon we would have eight dogs in the house?

I tried to think back to a couple of months ago to determine who was the father of those puppies.

Then it suddenly came to me. I had gone over to a friend's house and I brought her along with me. My friend also had a purebred saint bernard. Damned. I should have known that something was up with those dogs when they suddenly disappeared for awhile for no apparent reason whatsoever.

I did love puppies though. Puppies are so sweet and adorable.

After that visit to the veterinarian I went to a nearby donut shop that I had found online and purchased a dozen donuts that I would eat before lunch. Yes, you heard me correctly, I was going to eat 12 donuts all on my own before lunch time even came around. I loved sweets so much. I usually ate sweets all day long. I almost always appeared to be eating candy, a donut, cake, or anything sweet. And yes, even before I was pregnant I could eat 12 donuts in one sitting, but I don't have a problem! I swear I don't!

I was also feeling really happy because of some news that I had just gotten only this morning. My grandpa Charles had decided to come. He decided that he didn't want to be away from us so he was going to move out here as well. He was flying in today. He was going to stay with us until he found a place to live. Nothing mattered more to him then remaining close to us, his only grandkids.

I swear I never smiled so much when he gave me the news over the phone. These last few days have been nothing but pure bliss and happiness and things just only kept on getting better and better. Today didn't seem like it was going to be any exception. My grandfather had gone out to get us all registered for school. A task that he had put off for some reason that we didn't understand (but really appreciated anyway). My sister went out to shop for new clothes. My brother had stayed home because he wasn't feeling to well. That was one of the dark spots on my sunshine of happiness right now. As good as things were right now I couldn't deny that things could abruptly come to an end. My brother had leukemia and it was terminal. What would happen if things suddenly turned for the worst? What would I do without my loving and caring brother? He and my sister were like my best friends. We were as close as any blood related siblings could ever be. Losing my parents had been hard enough on all of us, what would it be like if I lost my brother now too?

I was sitting down at a bench eating my third donut when I saw them. Three women across the street. One of them noticed me and stopped to stare. Almost immediately I recognized her as my mother. The other women kind of looked like aunt Rosalie and grandma Esme but I couldn't be to sure about that because they were facing the other direction.

I stood up and started to walk away. I could hear Cookie's heavy panting behind me as I walked. If I could I really wanted to avoid the other members of my family as much as I possibly could. Pretending that I had no idea who they were was much too hard and painful. I wanted to avoid it as much as I possibly could. Of course, when I was in school that would be an entirely different story. But hey, with any luck I might be attending a different school then they are. At least that it was I hoped for right now.

I kept on walking until I started to get tired and my feet started to hurt. I found a lonely place to sit down and rest for a bit.

"Nessie?"

I literally became as still as a statue when I heard that voice call my name. It couldn't be? It just couldn't be?

I looked around and was surprised to find my mom standing right there. I was 99.5 percent sure that I was having some sort of hallucination now. There was no way in hell that this was really happening!

"Nessie?" she repeated again.

"Mom"

Next thing I know is that I'm in my mother's arms and she is squeezing the life out of me. Not that I cared right now. After so many years I was in my mother's arms again. All I could do was cry. I loved my mom so much and I had honestly thought that I was never going to see her again until a few days ago of course. Then I had thought I was going to have endure months of pain as I pretended to not no anything about her or my family.

She covered my face with kisses and held me tight to her body. I held onto her for as long and as hard as I could. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Nessie, I can't believe it's really you" mom cried. Well the vampire tearless version of crying anyway.

"Nessie, my little girl. It's really you" mom said.

"Yeah mom, it's really me" I said.

She just hugged me even tighter. My ribs now felt like they were in real danger but at the moment I didn't care.

"So dad told you?" was the only thing that I could think to say in that moment.

"Yes, last night your father told us everything and I really do mean everything"

"Even about the r-"

"Yes sweetie, even that. So this morning your aunt Rosalie, grandma Esme, and I decided to go out and look for you. The guys are at home waiting for us. They want to see you"

"What about aunt Alice?" It hadn't escaped my notice that my mother failed to mention my other beloved aunt.

"For reasons that I don't want to say right now your father and I are not on speaking terms with your aunt right now"

"Oh, okay" was all that I could say to that. I wondered what happened between all of them?

"Nessie?" I heard someone else say.

I turned and saw my aunt and my grandmother. We wasted no time in hugging and kissing. And of course there were more tears that all came from me. Knowing that I was the only one in my family that could actually cry kind of sucked but I didn't care to much about it right now.

I swear all we did for the next 15-20 minutes was cry and hug.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen you really have grown into such a fine young lady. What happened to that little girl I used to dress up all the time?" aunt Rosalie asked me with a smile.

"Your aunt is right" grandma said. "You really have grown up into a fine and beautiful young lady. What happened to you?"

"Well I was raised by a wonderful family. That reminds me my full name is actually Renesmee Carlie King-Evenson"

"Wait, what?" Rosalie was the first to say. She and my grandmother had extremely shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

"My mother refused to drop her last name when she married so that is why my name is now ridiculously long"

"Wait, but why those last names?" my grandmother asked.

"You want to know about my family history? Well, okay" I said. I was confused but oh well. " My grandfather on my mother's side of the family is Charles Evenson Jr. His mother committed suicide because she thought her son had died of a lung infection back in 1920. So he grew up with only his dad, who he hates because he used to beat the crap out of him all of the time. Anyway, he eventually grew up and got married and had a family of his own. My mother was one of the kids that he had. Then there is the king side of the family. My dad's side. I had a great grandfather named Royce II. No one knows exactly what happened to him but he was mysteriously murdered a few months before my grandfather, Royce III was born. Well eventually he grew up, married and had kids of his own. My dad was one of those of kids. Well that pretty much sums up my family history."

I swear no words could ever even come close to describing the looks on my grandmother's and aunt Rosalie's faces.

Meanwhile I got the sense that I didn't know what the hell was going on.

 **Please Review**


	9. Reunited At Last

**Chapter 9: Reunited At Last**

 **Nessie's POV**

No words could ever come close to describing how it felt to be reunited with my mom after so many years. To say that I was happy beyond words would have been the understatement of the century. I never wanted to be apart from my mother ever again.

"I love you so much mom" I told her.

She just hugged me again. I could hear her shaky breath. She really did want to cry. I could just hear it.

"I love you too Nessie. More then you could ever imagine" she cried. "and just so you I don't plan on ever letting you go ever again. Is that understood?"

I laughed and wiped away the tears that had fallen from my eyes. "Yes mom I understand"

I followed my family for awhile until we reached the cars. My mom's was a fancy red Ferrari. I was no expert on cars by any means but this looked extremely expensive.

"Mom can I ride with you?" I asked her sounding hopeful.

"Nessie really? You really had to ask that? Of course! I'm not letting you out of my sight for a second young lady!" mom scolded.

I smiled. I guess my question did sound a bit silly and ridiculous.

As soon as she unlocked the car I opened the door to the backseat to let Cookie inside. I took my seat in the front passenger seat just as my mom was getting in.

Mom glanced in the backseat and looked worriedly at my dog.

"Nessie she is not going to shed or tear up the seats is she?"

"No mom. She doesn't shed and she doesn't tear things up. The only thing that you do have to worry about is drooling"

"Nessie I'm really sorry" my mom said after a few moments of silence.

"For what?" I didn't think there was anything that my mother had to be sorry for. She loved me and only wanted what was best for me.

"For everything. For giving you away. For turning you human. For wanting to erase your memories. That's what" she said.

"Mom, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you or dad or anyone in the family. I know that you only wanted what was best for me. Even then I understood that you were only thinking of me and this is what you thought was best. All you wanted was to keep me safe. I know that"

"You're really not angry?" she asked me. "I was afraid that you would be angry?"

"Okay now you sound just like dad. He said the same thing. I'm not angry at you. I never have been and I never will be. Not over this. I missed you so much. It was hard to be apart from you for so many years. I was afraid that I would never see you again"

"This is why I thought it would be best to have your memories of us erased. We all wanted to spare you that pain" mom informed.

"Well I'm glad that it failed. I'd rather live with my memories of my family. I'd rather know who I am, where I came from, and who my parents, grandparents, and everyone in my family is. I would have hated to always live in wonder. That would have been harder then knowing the truth"

"Oh Nessie" was all that mom could say.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when I saw how fast she was driving.

"Mom would you please slow down?!" I shouted in a near panic. We were going over 100 miles per hour. I knew that we were going fast but I didn't think that we were going that fast.

"Nessie it's okay. Relax" she said as the speedometer dropped down to around 80 miles per hour. "I hate driving slow. Better now?"

"More" I said. "and really you consider driving 80 miles per hour _slow_?" I asked in disbelief.

"Okay enough commentary on my driving. Why don't you tell me more about your life? Likes, dislikes, hobbies. Anything"

"Well reading is definitely on the top of my list of favorite things to do. I also love animals. Oh and science! I love science! I'm in advanced biology class. I hate math. I suck at anything athletic. I'm so clumsy that I somehow managed to hit myself with a baseball bat when swinging at a ball. How does one manage to do that exactly? I don't know. I'm so clumsy that I literally trip over my own feet when I'm running. I hate it"

For some reason my mom just laughed.

Thanks to my mother's insane driving we arrived at the Cullen house pretty quickly. As soon as we walked through the door someone, I couldn't tell who, grabbed me and squeezed me into a really massive bear hug.

"Nessie, my favorite niece, is that really you?" I could tell by the voice that it was my uncle Emmett. No wonder I felt like my lungs were going to explode at any second.

"Can't breathe" I wheezed out.

"Sorry" he said and loosened his grip on me.

"It's okay. Yes it's me. Really 'favorite niece'? I thought I was your only niece?" I questioned. That earned quite a few snickers.

"Will you let her go Emmett, now it's my turn with her" I heard another voice say. A voice that I instantly recognized as my grandfather's.

As soon as Emmett released me I ran over to my grandfather and hugged him tightly. It sounded like my grandfather was about to cry as he hugged me. I swear I could actually feel the love pouring out of him. I had missed my wise, loving, caring, and compassionate grandfather so much over the years. He was the reason that I wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a doctor. I wanted to be just like him. Kind and compassionate to all living creatures. In all of my life I had never met another person quite like my grandfather. He was special and that made me love him all the more.

As soon as my grandfather released, which was probably ten or fifteen minutes later (I'm not exaggerating), uncle Jasper hugged me. He told me how much he missed me and I did the same.

"Nessie you really have grown into a fine, beautiful young lady" Carlisle said.

"Thank you grandpa" I said.

"Well, it's true. You're beautiful and smart"

"How would you know that I'm smart?" I asked him.

"Nessie you have always been a very smart girl. I'm certain that is one of the few things about you that hasn't changed at all" grandpa said.

"Your grandfather is right about that Nessie" dad said.

Everyone kept talking and asking me questions except for aunt Rosalie and grandma Esme. As a matter of fact they have remained unusually silent since I told them about my family history.

"Nessie do you have a problem with sugar?" my grandfather suddenly asked me out of nowhere.

"No, why?" I asked him.

"Probably because you've been eating donuts almost since you got here" Jasper said.

"It's true" Emmett said.

"I eat a lot of sugar. Yes, I bought 12 donuts this morning and yes I have almost finished them all by myself. I usually buy a box of donuts about three or four times a week and yes I do usually eat them all by myself. On top of that I do eat a lot of ice cream, cake, cookies, candy, and brownies but I don't have a problem. I swear!"

"Nessie" my grandfather said with clear disapproval in his voice. "I think you just defined what it means to have a problem with sugar"

"I'm perfectly healthy" I stated stubbornly.

"Nessie when was the last time you went to a doctor?" my grandfather asked me.

"A year ago actually. I had just gone to SeaWorld. It was really hot that day so the clothes I wore had left my arms and legs exposed to the sun. I was there for about eight hours and even though I reapplied sunscreen several times I got eight sunburns. Eight of them. I swear I felt like my body was on fire. I nearly cried putting on my clothes the next morning. I was in that much pain. A few days later while I was exercising I noticed that three of my sunburns had blistered badly. It was a really ugly sight. That's when I went to the doctor. He said I just had a minor sunburn"

"Minor sunburn?" Carlisle said in disbelief. "That doesn't sound minor to me at all. Anyways, when was the last time you had blood work done?" grandpa asked. I could tell he was going into 'doctor mode' now.

"Um, actually I don't know. It's been so long. Why?"

"Because right now I am very concerned about your health and I want to get you checked out immediately"

Great. Less then an hour with my grandfather and he already wants to examine me.

My grandfather was about to say something else when my suddenly my cellphone rang.

"Oh it's one of my other grandfathers" I said. I guess I can say that I really have three grandfathers now. "My grandpa Charles"

Esme's head snapped in my direction. "What did you say?" she asked with keen interest.

"It's my grandpa Charles Evenson Jr. The one that I told you about earlier. I received news earlier that he was coming. He must already be here looking for me" I joked.

"Nessie where are you?" my grandfather said as I answered the phone.

"Oh I'm just...out" was all that I could say.

"Well can you please come home soon. I'm here and I want to see you. I missed you"

"Grandpa it's only been a few days" I said.

"and I still missed you. That's how much I love you" he countered.

"Okay, I love you too. I promise I will be home soon" I said. Then we hung up.

"Okay, I promise I will be there soon" I said.

I have no idea what happened but suddenly grandma Esme ran out of the room looking like she was about to cry.

 **Please Review**


	10. Family Love Never Dies

**Chapter 10: Family Love Never Dies**

 **Nessie's POV**

Everyone pretty much remained frozen to the spot. A million questions raced through my head as I could not figure out what was going on. I could not figure out why my grandmother had reacted the way that she had.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Something very personal Nessie" mom answered.

"Nessie I think it's time for me to examine you" grandpa eventually said. I had a feeling that he was just trying to change the subject now but oh well.

"Do I really have to do this?" I complained. I hated getting shots or blood work done or basically anything that had to do with needles.

"Yes you do because I want to ask you a few other questions as well"

I gulped nervously.

"Okay" I said.

I jumped a little when someone, my mom, placed an ice cold hand on my own. My family's body temperature was something that I would have to get used to I guess.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked me. The concern was evident in her eyes.

"I just, well I, I don't like needles" I choked out.

Emmett started to laugh for some reason until my dad punched him. My mom glared at him. As for me? I was just confused.

"It's okay Nessie" mom said. "I will come with you"

That instantly made me feel a lot less nervous. We followed my grandfather up to his office which is really more like a hospital room. Why he needed this place in a house full of vampires is beyond me.

My heart beat sped up when I felt my grandfather rub my arm with the antiseptic.

I closed my eyes when I saw the needle coming. My mom rubbed my arm soothingly when he inserted the needle. It was only then that I dared to open my eyes.

"I hate needles" I mumbled.

"I understand Nessie" mom said. "Believe me I completely understand. When I was human I hated them too"

"Like mother like daughter" grandpa said.

That made me smile.

"Is that why uncle Emmett was laughing?"

"Yes" mom said. "Your uncle finds the strangest things funny. It's annoying actually"

"Nessie I hate to bring this up with you right now but your father told us about the rape. He also told us about your pregnancy but I have to ask you this. Have you been checked for STIs?"

"No I haven't" I admitted.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. Nessie I must insist on running some tests on you just to make sure that you're okay"

"Okay" I said.

"Nessie I also want to ask if you have considered abortion? It might be good option if-"

"No! I don't want to abort my baby" I said.

"Nessie I just think that you shouldn't be forced into carrying this baby"

"Grandpa nobody is forcing me to do anything. I want to have my baby. I loved her from the moment that I found out about her. She didn't ask to be conceived this way. I want to have her"

"Nessie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you" grandpa said.

"It's okay grandpa. I know you didn't"

"Nessie why are you referring to your baby as a she?" mom asked me.

"Because I think it's a girl. Why?" I asked her.

"Oh Nessie you really are just like your mother. Did you know she thought you were a boy up until you were born?" grandpa said.

"Wait does that mean that I'm having a boy?" I asked.

"That's what your aunt Alice said" mom confirmed.

A boy. A baby boy. I was having a boy.

Speaking of aunt Alice where was she?

"Where is aunt Alice?" I asked.

"Nessie I already told you that your father and I are not on speaking terms with your aunt right now" mom said.

"But why?" I insisted. I loved aunt Alice and I was eager to see her again. What could she have done that was so bad that my parents wouldn't even speak to her?

"Nessie please just don't worry about it right now. Your aunt will be back soon. She just needed a break that's all" mom said.

Grandpa didn't say anything on the topic. He just continued to examine me after he had taken out blood.

"Nessie you stay put I'll be back in a few minutes with your blood work"

"Okay grandpa" I said.

"Thanks mom" I said when Carlisle was gone.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For being here. For making me less nervous about the fact that I was getting blood drawn. You made me-"

She cut me off when she decided to hug me for what felt like the one billionth time today. I guess you can say that we were just making up for loss time. Family love never dies.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she gave me one back.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed that way but I do know this. We only broke apart because we saw my grandfather there watching us.

He had a look of worry on his face and it scared me a little. "Nessie as I suspected your blood sugar level is dangerously high. I am also concerned about your blood pressure as well. Normally I would prescribe medicine however since you're pregnant I can't do that. So instead I wrote you a list of instructions on what to do in a more natural way. I want you to read them right now and let me know if you have any questions"

"Okay grandpa" I said as I took the paper from him.

My heartbeat rose a little. You see I have dyslexia. So I get letters and numbers mixed up all the time. It makes reading a lot harder for me. I could read. As a matter of fact I loved reading but it just took me a lot longer to read. It wasn't something I told people about frequently because I was embarrassed by it. I was also teased about it a lot to.

I looked at the notes he had written and had a hard time deciphering anything that he wrote. The letters just seemed to swim around.

I decided just to lie. "I understand"

"Ahem"

I turned around and saw my father standing in the doorway tapping his foot impatiently.

Stupid mind reading vampire.

"Nessie!" dad scolded.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Having my father snoop through my thoughts was something I wasn't sure that I would ever get used to.

"Nessie I think you should tell your grandfather the truth" dad said.

"The truth about what?" my mom and grandfather said at the same time. I would have laughed if I hadn't been so nervous.

"Okay okay. The truth is that I'm dyslexic and I couldn't understand what you wrote"

"Wait you're what?" mom asked, shocked.

"I don't know why but I've been dyslexic ever since I was turned human and I hate it"

"Nessie why didn't you just tell me?" grandpa asked.

"Because I feel embarrassed that's why"

"So let me see if I got this correctly. You're embarrassed because you have a disorder that affects many people. You're so embarrassed by your disorder that you would rather lie then tell us your own family?"

I sighed.

"Oh Nessie" mom and dad said at the same time.

 **Please Review**


	11. Torn

**Chapter 11: Torn**

 **Nessie's POV**

I left the Cullen house a little while later before my family could get too worried about me. As I walked home there was something at the back of my mind that suddenly came to the forefront of it.

My family. Well, both of my families actually. It was something that I tried to avoid thinking about around my father especially, but now that I was alone I couldn't stop thinking about it.

What would I do if I had to choose between them? Could I really just abandon the family that has loved me and raised me all of my life? But could I just say no to my mother and father? Could I reject my aunts, uncles, and beloved vampire grandparents?

At the same time though I couldn't reject my brother and sister or my human grandparents either. They were my family just as much as the Cullens were my family. If I chose one over the other then I would forever lost the other family.

No matter what I did I just could not shake those thoughts loose from my head. I was completely torn. I had no idea what to do or what I should do. How should I feel? No matter what I did I risked hurting someone. Whatever I chose in the end I would end up hurting someone. I felt so torn.

As soon as I got home my grandpa Charles grabbed me into a tight and loving embrace. His love for me only further reinforced the hurt they would all feel if I chose the Cullens over them.

"Okay grandpa you can let go now" I joked.

"What can I say? I missed you way too much kid" he said.

"It's only been a couple of days" I reminded him.

"and all it took was a few days to realize how lonely I am without you three kids close by. You know how lonely I've been ever since your grandmother died"

Yes I did. I lost both of my grandmothers a few years ago. It wasn't as bad for grandpa Royce because we had moved in with him but for grandpa Charles it was different. He had no one. He had other children of course but they hadn't been on speaking terms in a long time. It was a long story that I didn't even completely understand.

Why did my grandfather had to bring this up now when I'm already in the middle of a huge dilemma of having to choose families?

I went to the kitchen to quickly make myself a lunch. The heavy panting behind me told me that Cookie had decided to follow me into the kitchen. I tossed her a few pieces of the chicken without much thought to it. I nibbled my sandwich slowly and sipped my soda as I pondered over the thoughts that continued to race through my mind.

"Nessie are you okay?"

I was surprised to hear my brother's voice as I had not heard anyone enter the room.

"I'm fine" I lied.

He just took a deep breath before sitting down right next to me.

"No you're not" he said as he looked me dead in the eye. "I know you're not. Something is bothering you. I just know it"

"Nothing is bothering me" I told him. "The only person that you should be worried about is you. You're the sick one. Not me"

"I know that!" he shouted. "Don't you think I know that I'm the sick one? I'm the one that wakes up every morning hoping that it was all just a dream. I'm the one who has to deal with all of the aches and pains, the dizziness, the fatigue everything. I already have a lot of doctor's appointments lined up. I know that I am sick. I do not want nor do I need any reminders"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you"

"It's okay. I just hate being reminded all the time. I just want everything to be normal again. The way it was before I got the diagnosis. I hate what the illness does to me but even more then that I hate what it has done to everyone around me"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Everything has changed. You all look at me differently. Like I am going to die at any second. Grandpa won't even allow me to do much anymore because he thinks it will affect my health. I mean I had to quit playing sports for god's sakes. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? How hard it was to give up something that I loved so much? It seems like every time I have a conversation with any of you around here it's always about my illness. Medicine, doctor's appointments, how I'm feeling. That's it. Nothing else. I miss the days where we just talked about things like school, homework, friends, movies, just normal things. I miss the days where we would just mess around and have fun without worrying about anything. I just want that back more then anything. Heck I even miss it when Anne would drag us along on her famous shopping sprees when her friends bailed on her"

Listening to my brother open up about everything that he was feeling made me realize just how much has changed since his diagnosis. My sister didn't talk much to us anymore. I was busy dealing with my own problems and my brother, well he's been suffering. Things had definitely changed and I hadn't really noticed but now that I did I wished things would go back to the way they were before this whole mess started.

"Nessie it's not me that I am worried about. You are the one that I am worried about. I know that you're hiding something big. I can feel it. You have been acting strange lately. You're very withdrawn. I have heard you crying at night. You get scared more easily then you ever have in your life. You don't talk much anymore. I know that something is wrong and you're trying to hide it but you're not doing a very good job. I just wish that you could talk to me. That's all. I'm your brother and I love you"

Not again. Reminding me that he is my family and that he does love me. Of course I already knew this but right now it only serves as a reminder of the dilemma that I am facing. The choice that I will inevitably have to make.

I was also more then a bit bother that my attempts to be secret had been in vain. I have been trying so hard ever since I was raped to pretend that everything was normal. That nothing at all had happened to me but he could see right through me.

"Royce nothing is wrong" no matter what he said I still felt that it was better to keep this from him as long as possible. He had enough to deal with without adding me to the problems. They all had enough to deal with already without adding me into the mix. They didn't need the added burden of my issues on top of everything else. The time will come when I have no choice but to tell them everything but I would be ready when that moment came.

He sighed. "Okay, fine"

Phew. Good. He was going to let it go. At least for now.

After that my grandpa Charles invited us out to ice cream. Anne chose not to go but my brother and I wanted to. I tried to talk my grandfather out of getting an ice cream for himself since he was diabetic and sugar was not good for him but he didn't want to listen to me.

I got myself a strawberry flavored one. My brother got vanilla and my grandfather got chocolate.

"Nessie?" I nearly had a heart attack when I heard grandma Esme's voice calling my name.

"Esme?" I said back to her.

"You know her Nessie?" my brother said in confusion.

"Yeah, we met earlier. Esme this is my brother Royce and my grandfather Charles Evenson Jr."

Never had a vampire looked so close to fainting then my grandmother did right then and there.

 **Please Review**


	12. The Truth

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

 **Nessie's POV**

Esme seemed unusually interested in my grandfather. It was strange and I didn't know what to make of it. When she looked at him she looked like she wanted to cry.

When we eventually got back home it was kind of late. My sister still wasn't home and that had me kind of worried. It wasn't like her to be out late. Well, lately she was gone all of the time, so I guess it shouldn't be much of a shock anymore, but I was still worried about her.

Dinner was a quick and uneventful. I went upstairs to take a shower and. While I was showering I had a flashback of what happened that night.

 _Men taking their turns raping me. One of them even peeing on me because he thought that would be funny._

 _That night as soon as I got home I showered. I took an hour in the shower. It was the longest shower that I had ever taken in my life but I felt like I needed it. I had never felt so dirty before. I wanted to do whatever I could to feel clean once again. So I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin had turned raw. Yet, I still didn't feel clean. I felt as though no amount of scrubbing my body would ever clean me again._

 _When I got out of the shower no one asked me anything about why I took so long in the shower in the first place. Either they didn't notice or they didn't care. Either way, it worked for me. I didn't need nor did I want that kind of attention on me._

I shook my head when I came back to the present. I started to cry because I felt that no matter what happened I was never going to get past what had happened to me. I would never get those images out of my mind. I would never stop having the flashbacks or the memories. I wanted to get rid of all of the reminders of that night. My hand flew to my stomach, well not all of the reminders anyway because the baby is one that I simply just didn't want to get rid off.

I sighed heavily and continued washing my body. When I got to my feet I couldn't help but feel disgusted by my toenails. For about four years now I've had a fungal infection on both of my big toenails. Every time the nail would break away a healthy one would replace it but then it wasn't long before it started turning yellow again. I've been to the doctor a few times but I'm too scared to take the medicine they recommend so I just live with it instead.

My mom used to tell me that I had every issue in the world. I also have chronic allergies and sensitive skin. That's why I so easily got eight sunburns when I was at SeaWorld.

I started to cry again when I thought of my mother. I missed her so much it hurt. Why did she have to die? At least I had Bella now. She was my mom too and I knew that she would be there for me whenever she needed me. I loved her so much. I missed her more then words could ever describe.

I got out of the shower and I quickly dried off. I could feel the sleepiness starting to set in so I just went to bed. I woke up a few hours later to go to the bathroom. As I was walking back to my room I was shocked to hear someone crying. It sounded like my sister. I was going to ignore it and go back to bed but then decided that I should go check on her.

I went to her room and knocked on the door but I got no answer. All I could hear was crying. I opened the door slowly and was horrified by what I saw. Anne was lying in her bed but on her nightstand was a bottle of sleeping pills. It was nearly empty. The rest were in her hands as she prepared to put them in her mouth and swallow them.

"Anne no!" I shouted and somehow managed to slap the pills out of her hand sending them scattering all across the floor.

"Nessie what are you doing?" she sobbed.

"What am _I_ doing?! I think the question is what are _you_ doing?! Why were you just about to do that?!"

"Because I want to die. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of it all" she cried.

"What?"

I was truly shocked that my sister would even think of doing something so horrible to herself. Why would she?!

"I hate my life that's why. Ever since our parents died things have just gone downhill for me and I'm tired of it. I just want to rest in peace already"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I feel so alone and no one even notices. "I feel so alone. Mom and dad are dead. Grandpa mainly just pays attention to Royce now since he is sick. You, Royce, and I never talk anymore. No one talks to me anymore"

"It's okay"

"No it's not" she said. "The only thing that helps is the drugs"

"What drugs?"

"Look in the top drawer" was all she said.

I opened it and was shocked by what I saw. There was a syringe and a bag of something that I assumed was the drug.

"What exactly is this?" I asked her.

"Cocaine"

"Anne you have to stop doing this. We all care about you. We love you. I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been showing it the way I should but I do. We need to tell grandpa about this"

"No we don't!" she looked scared.

"Yes we do. You're injecting a highly addictive and dangerous drug. Also, I just walked in on you about to attempt suicide. I can't keep quiet about this"

She started to cry again. I laid down right next to her. I was going to be there for her no matter what.

"Anne you're not the only one who has been keeping secrets. I too have been dealing with a lot. Awhile ago I was gang raped"

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I was gang raped. It happened at night on my way home. It's been really hard and painful. The memories, the flashbacks, everything. Also, I'm pregnant"

She caught me by surprise when she hugged me and I hugged her. We just cried.

 **Please Review**


	13. Secrets

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt like my life was ruled with nothing but secrets right now . My sister has been keeping secrets. I've been keeping secrets. I wasn't just talking about my rape and pregnancy either. Rather I was talking about the Cullens. My secret family.

I looked at my sister and I still couldn't believe what I had witnessed. My sister. Drugs. Suicide. What was going on here? How did our lives get so screwed up? Why did our lives get so screwed up?

Car accidents, cancer, rape, suicide, and drugs. I swore it felt like my family was just destined for disaster.

"Nessie what are you thinking about?" Anne asked me after a few moments of silence.

"How seriously screwed up we all are right now"

"Nessie you're not screwed up. Neither is Royce. I'm the only one screwed up here"

"Anne it seems like our family is a magnet for bad things right now. Mom and dad get killed. Royce gets sick. I get raped. You're suffering so much and no one even knew it. We grew apart. We all needed each other more then ever and instead we grew apart. What's wrong with us?"

"I don't know" she said. "Nessie do we really have to tell grandpa what happened? I mean I can handle this on my own"

"No Anne. You can't. I'm not a therapist but I know that you need help. You're doing cocaine. You were about to kill yourself. If I hadn't come when I did, well, I don't even want to think about what would have happened"

"It's not the first time" she muttered just barely loud enough for

me to here .

"Wait. What do you mean that it wasn't the first time?"

"The first time I was going to try hanging myself but then I heard grandpa coming. Second time I was going to take a knife to my chest but then Royce walked in and I played it off by saying I needed to cut up vegetables. Third try was tonight but then you walked in on me"

I had never been more horrified and saddened. My sister truly felt that suicide was the best option. It scared me.

"Anne I hate to say this but we need to tell grandpa about this. You need help"

"But I'm scared" she said.

"I'll be there with you. Besides it's time I told him about my rape and pregnancy. That's not something I should hide from him either"

I didn't get another minute of sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that my sister told me. The fact that I've come so close to losing her in the past scared me.

The next morning I decided to go out for awhile just to clear my head. I brought Cookie with me. My dog always had a way of keeping me calm. Speaking of her I had already told my grandfather about her pregnancy and the one thousand dollar vet bill. I was surprised that he didn't have a stroke right then and there.

Now more then ever I was happy that we were going to have puppies. Our family could use some happiness right now and eight puppies would give us that.

I tripped and fell into the street. I heard a car's screeching tires. I looked up in time to see a car about to run right into me. Then something pulled me away just in time.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"Aunt Alice? Oh Alice!" I squealed happily as I hugged her tight.

"Oh Nessie you're definitely a lot more hyper then I remember" she commented.

"I'm happy to see you! You're my favorite aunt. Just don't tell Rosalie that though"

She laughed.

"Alice where have you been these past few days? I've missed you and I really wanted to see you"

"Oh around" she said. She was definitely hiding something. I could tell. I just didn't know what it was but I intended to find out.

"No Alice. You're hiding something. I can tell. What is it?" I was going to find out.

"I'm not hiding anything"

"Yes. Yes you are" I knew what I was saying and I was going to get it out of her. Honestly I was getting really fed up with all the secrecy.

"Nessie I really should go now. You're parents don'g even want me to talk to you. The only reason I came to find you is because I had a vision of you about to get hit by that car. When you're parents find out that I saw you they're going to be livid"

"Why are they so angry at you? What did you do?" I asked her.

"You're not going to let this go Nessie are you? Let's just say that if you knew I wouldn't be your favorite aunt anymore. Your parents are right to be angry at me. The whole family is angry at me right now and I don't blame them"

"Alice if this is about me I think I have the right to know. There is nothing you could say that would make me hate you if that's what you're thinking"

"Nessie I knew you were going to get raped that night. I had a vision of it happening a few hours before it actually happened. And I purposely kept that information to myself. I knew what was going to happen and I did nothing to stop it"

 **Please Review**


	14. Betrayal

**Chapter 14: Betrayal**

 **Nessie's POV**

 _Nessie I knew you were going to get raped that night. I had a vision of it happening a few hours before it actually happened. And I purposely kept that information to myself. I knew what was going to happen and I did nothing to stop it._

It took a full moment for my aunt's words to fully sink in. She knew that I was going to get raped. She had a vision of me getting raped. She did nothing to stop it? Why? Why would she do this to me?

"Nessie are you okay?" she asked me. That seemed to ignite my anger. How on Earth could she expect me to be _okay_ after what she just told me?

"Okay? Okay? Alice how on the hell do you expect me to be _okay_ after what you just told me?! No I'm not _okay_! I am anything but _okay_ right now! Why would you do this to me?! Why would you allow this to happen me?! Why didn't you warn my family so they could stop them?! Why?!" I was crying by the end of my rant but I wasn't sure if it was because of anger, sadness, or betrayal. I never would have expected my aunt to do something like this.

"Nessie the reason that I didn't say anything is because if I had told your father or even your mother they would have killed the men. I could not allow them to become murders"

"So you rather they rape me instead?! You would rather I deal with the emotional trauma and on top of that a pregnancy instead!? You would rather allow them to hurt me?! How is that in any way fair? I couldn't care less if those men had died. They're rapists! What use are they to society!? Not to mention the fact that they are still out there possibly hurting other women!"

"Nessie I didn't want your family to turn into killers" she said. Attempting to defend herself.

"So couldn't you do something to stop it then?! I mean if you really wanted those men to live so badly then why didn't you at least come to warn me ahead of time?! Why couldn't you yourself do something to stop the rape from happening?!"

I was so happy that we were alone right now because I couldn't stop myself from shouting. Alice stayed silent. Clearly she hadn't thought of that before. Did I really matter so little to my aunt?

"Nessie I'm so sorry" she said.

"Save it" I said. "It's clear to me that you really don't care about me"

"Nessie how can you say that? You're my niece I love you!"

"Your actions tell me differently. You're not my favorite aunt anymore" I cried.

I ran away in the opposite direction crying the whole way.

"Alice just leave me alone" I called back when I realized that she was following me.

"Nessie we need to talk" she said.

"About what?!" I shouted. "You've already said enough! I do not want to hear anymore now leave me alone!"

I kept running and I didn't even bother to look back. All I could do was cry. I had never felt so angry, sad, and betrayed before. I never would have thought that my aunt would do something like that. I thought she loved me. I thought she cared about me. Clearly I didn't matter to her as much as I thought that I did. Because if she did she would have done something to stop those men from raping me. She would have valued me more then the lives of those beasts that raped me that night.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down on a bench and I cried. Tears of anger and tears of sadness. My aunt's words rang through my mind over and over again as if on repeat.

I only stopped crying when I felt a pair of ice cold arms wrap around my body.

"Nessie what happened?" my father asked me. He wiped my tears away as they fell and kissed my forehead. There was something about his presence that I found to be very soothing.

"Nessie please tell me what happened? Why are you crying so much?" he asked me again when I failed to answer the first time.

"Alice told me everything" was all that I could say. I let him see exactly what happened in my mind.

My father just hugged me close and rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Nessie. Cry. Just let it out. Everything is going to be okay" he said.

 **Please Review**


	15. Hurt

**Chapter 15: Hurt**

 **Nessie's POV**

I cried and cried and cried. I couldn't believe what my own aunt had done to me. I would have never expected her to do something like this.

She could have done something and instead she did nothing. Betrayal, anger, and hurt. That's all that I felt. I could feel nothing else. To me it was clear that she cared more for the lives of those monsters then she did for me, her own niece.

"Shh. It's okay Nessie. It's going to be okay" my dad whispered into my ear.

"How could she do this dad? How could she keep this a secret? Why does she care more about them then she does about me?" The tears continued to fall and my father wiped them away gently.

"Nessie that is something that even I am failing to understand. She kept it hidden even from me. Somehow she managed to keep it out of her thoughts when I was around. Believe me Nessie, I would have confronted her about it a long time ago if I had known what she did. You're my daughter and I love you. I would rather die then let anyone hurt you and it kills me to know that I could have stopped it from happening if your aunt had only told me about her vision" dad growled.

"I have never felt so hurt, angry, or betrayed before. I am so hurt over this" I cried.

"And you have every single right to be Nessie. If anyone has the right to be angry about this it's you. We understand. We're all upset over what she did. What your aunt did was wrong"

I wasn't sure if I would ever forgive my aunt for this. I wasn't sure what was more painful. The rape or my aunt's betrayal.

The men I would never see again most likely. But my aunt? Every time I saw her I would be reminded of what she had done or allowed to happen to me.

"Nessie let's get you home now. I think you've had enough for one day" dad said.

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded instead. I pretended that nothing was wrong when I walked through the door. I didn't want my family to see me upset and get worried. I would be fine eventually.

I quickly checked in on Anne. My sister's actions last night made me fear that she would try to kill herself again. I had stayed with her the whole night to make sure that she didn't try to hurt herself because I was really worried.

I went to my room and started to cry again. How I had managed to hold back the tears long enough to get home was beyond me.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

I jumped when I heard my brother's voice. I hadn't even heard him knock or come in.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I was walking by when I heard you crying. I tried knocking but you didn't answer so I got worried and came in. Now tell me what's wrong. I know there is something wrong. So stop lying"

I debated if I should just tell him the truth or not. Well the part about the rape anyway. I couldn't say anything about Alice.

"Nessie"

"Okay okay. I'll tell you. I was gang raped awhile back and now I'm pregnant"

"What?!" he roared.

My brother's sudden fury actually scared me.

Then I ran over to him and covered his mouth with my hand before he could scream anymore.

"Please calm down. Be quiet okay?" I practically begged.

I removed my hand but there was no escaping his wrath.

"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? I just found out that you were raped and are now pregnant and you want me to calm down?" His voice was getting louder and louder with each word.

"Please" I begged. "For me"

"Nessie why haven't you said anything before now? Why would you keep this a secret?"

"Because this family already had enough to deal with with you being sick and all. I didn't want to add anymore burden to you of grandpa"

"Oh my god Nessie. I can't believe you just said that. You are apart of this family as much as I am. Your needs are just as important as mine. You shouldn't 'sacrifice' yourself like that or whatever it is that you were doing. I love you. Grandpa loves you. We all love you. You don't have to carry this all by yourself. We should always be there for each other. We're family. If we can't talk or trust each other then who can we trust?"

I started to cry again. My brother was right. I should have told them all from the very beginning.

My brother and I hugged for what felt like hours.

More hours went by as I sat there in bed thinking about everything that happened in that one day alone.

Alice. Every time I thought about her I was stung painfully with the betrayal and the hurt that I felt. It also filled me to the brim with anger.

I went to sleep around 10pm that night. The emotions of the day had taken it's toll on my body.

A noise woke me up and startled me. It was still dark as not much time had passed since I had fallen asleep.

I was even more surprised to see my aunt Rosalie in my room.

In less then two seconds she was at my side hugging me and comforting me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her when I got over my shock.

"Nessie I'm here to help you. I think it's time I told you my story. It's a long and painful story and it doesn't have a happy ending"

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me" I could tell that this was painful for her.

"Nessie I want to tell you because I think it'll help you. I love you and I want to help you" she insisted.

"Okay" I said.

 **Please Review**


	16. Rosalie's Story

**Chapter 16: Rosalie's Story**

 **Nessie's POV**

I waited patiently for my aunt to begin her story. She laid there right next to me in bed.

I heard her take a deep, unnecessary breath.

"Nessie my story begins a long time ago. Back in 1933. I was young, only 18 years old, and my life was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I was beautiful, and my family was, well, not rich but we were well off. My father was a successful man that worked at our local bank. He attributed his success to hard work without acknowledging the amount of luck involved. Considering, we were living in the great depression. He used to blame others for their own misfortune and I believed him.

There were things that I still wanted. A family of my own and a husband to kiss me when he got home at night. Exactly what my friend Vera had. She was the first person that I was ever truly jealous. She had a loving husband and a baby boy named Henry. Besides that I was truly happy but my parents were not. They were social climbers, always seeking more out of life even though they already had so much more then most other people of the time. So they devised a plan. One day my mother asked me to take my father's 'forgotten' lunch to him. I was confused as to why she wanted me to dress just to take him his lunch but I did it anyway.

Well the bank owner's son happened to be there that day. I caught his attention. He began to court me and send me flowers. Then a few months later he proposed and I accepted. I was more happy then ever. I was finally going to have everything I wanted. A husnband, kids, a family"

My aunt paused during her story. I had a feeling that we were getting close to the most painful part of the story.

"A week before the wedding I left Vera's house late at night. While I was walking home I heard their drunken laughter. I ignored them until I recognized one of the voice's as my fiancee's. I was surprised that he was drunk because he had refused alcohol in the past declaring that he didn't like to drink. I never considered that he preferred something much stronger. They, well, they raped me. They beat me. They nearly killed me. If it hadn't been for Carlisle who smelled all of the blood I would have been dead"

"I'm sorry" I said in a sad voice. Sad that my aunt had been subjected to the same horrors that I had. In a way her situation seemed worse to me. Her own fiancee had hurt her. Someone she had loved and trusted raped her.

"It's okay Nessie. I got my revenge on them. I killed all of his friends first. Saved him for last so that he would know that I was coming. I hoped that would make the end worse for him-but I won't go into the details" I think the horror I felt showed itself on my face. Although I certainly agree that those men had gotten what they deserved. I wished that the men that had attacked me met the same fate.

"Nessie what do you know about your great grandfather Royce King II?"

I was taken aback by her sudden change in topic.

"Uhh just stories really. Back in Rochester, New York 1933 he met a woman, I don't know her name, but they got engaged. A week before the wedding his fiancee mysteriously disappeared. No one ever figured out why. My great grandfather was devastated by her death though. It was at the advice of one of his friends, John, that he take up a new bride. Which is exactly what he did. It was a month after his fiancee's death that he met my great grandmother Lily. They got engaged almost immediately.

Something strange had started to happen though. All of his friends were disappearing. According to my great grandmother it had unsettled him but that was it.

Then came that fateful night. The night before they were to be married. By then all of his friends had vanished and he had grown paranoid. He was staying in a hotel room guarded by some men that he had hired. My great grandmother decided to visit him. That's when they consummated their relationship. They didn't want to wait for their wedding night which was only one day away. It was the first and last time they ever had sex. My grandfather would not have existed had it not been for that night.

Anyway, less then two hours after she left Royce was brutally murdered. No one ever figured out what happened"

After I finished my aunt remained quiet for quite some time. Until she finally spoke.

"Nessie Royce II, your great grandfather, was my fiancee"

 **Please Review**


	17. Too Much To Handle

**Chapter 17: Too Much To Handle**

 **Nessie's POV**

Never in my life had I been at a complete loss for words before. The words had literally gotten strangled in my throat and stuck there.

My mind was a chaotic mess. Trying to process everything that my aunt had just said.

She hugged me again and held me close.

"It's okay Nessie. It's okay" she whispered.

"But how?" I managed to ask when I untangled my throat. "I mean, he was a respectable man"

She snorted. "Respectable? He was anything but respectable. Yes he put on a great act. He appeared to be this decent man that cared about people but that was far from the truth. He showed his true colors that night. But oh boy was he got at acting. Had everyone fooled. Everyone fell for his charming gentlemanly act. It seems your family fell for it to and never discovered the truth. I'm very saddened that his own family didn't even get the chance to discover what a truly vile monster that he was"

"But my grandfather, his son, is so different. He believes that all women should be respected. Equality for all he says"

"Well I am so happy that your grandfather turned out way differently then his father was. I'm sure it helps that he didn't have his father around as a role model" Rosalie said.

"So you really killed him?" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

I found it extremely hard to believe that my aunt was capable of killing anyone. Not that I blamed my aunt. If I could kill my rapists I probably would to. That's why I'm so mad at Alice for keeping that secret from everyone. She knew and she did nothing to stop me from getting raped.

Thinking of my favorite aunt's treachery made me start to cry again. It hurt so much that she valued the lives of those men more then she valued me.

"Nessie it's okay. Why are you crying? Are you scared of me now? I didn't mean to scare you" my aunt gave me a concerned look now.

"No. No it's not you. It's aunt Alice. I know what she did and it really hurts. She knew what was going to happen to me and she did nothing. Absolutely nothing. She basically allowed those men to hurt me. She chose them over me" I cried.

I could feel my aunt stiffen in response to what I said.

"What she did was wrong. No one in the family agrees with what she did Nessie be assured of that. Even Carlisle is upset with her and he never gets upset about anything"

The words 'Carlisle' and 'angry' in the same sentence even sounded weird. He was always so gentle, loving, and genuinely cared about everyone that he met. Compassionate doesn't even begin to describe my grandfather. So the fact that he is actually angry at my aunt shocked me.

"Nessie I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me you can come to me. I understand what you're going through and I want to help you. I had no one to talk to about these things in the beginning and I wish I had. Just whenever you feel like talking just let me know"

"It's not just what I'm going through" I took a deep breath. With everything that had been happening to me and my family lately I felt extremely overwhelmed and I had no idea what to do about it.

"Tell me Nessie. Trust me you will feel a lot better once you let it out" she urged me.

"I'm not sure if you know this but my brother is sick with terminal cancer. I'm always terrified that one day things are going to take a turn for the worst and I'm going to lose him. I'm so scared. I love him and I want him to get better. Then there is my sister. A few nights ago I got up to use the bathroom and I heard her crying. When I walked in I realized that she was about to attempt suicide. I stopped her but she told me that it wasn't the first time that she had tried. She also admitted to me that she was addicted to cocaine. It's all because she is having a really difficult time adjusting to our parent's death, much like all of us. She is just having the hardest time. I just don't know what to do. I feel like we're all just headed for disaster or something" at the end of my spiel I started to cry even more.

My aunt just hugged me and held me in a tight but comforting embrace.

"It's okay Nessie. It's okay. Just let it out" she whispered. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

I sighed. I still hadn't told my grandfather and I know that I needed to. "No. My grandfather doesn't know anything about this. Not about my rape, pregnancy, or my sister's suicidal tendencies"

"Nessie you need to tell him now. This isn't something that you shouldn't keep from him. He's your grandfather and I'm sure that he loves you all very much. He needs to be made aware of what is going on in your lives"

"I know. It's just that I really don't know how to tell him. I want to tell him but I don't even know how to begin the conversation" I said.

"Nessie there will never be a good time to tell him something like this. It's just something that you have to do. The sooner the better. Will he react badly? Yes. But that's because he loves you all and he is going to hate hearing what's happened to you all but the sooner that you tell him the sooner you will all get the help that you need"

I sighed again. "You're right. It's just hard that's all"

Aunt Rosalie hugged me one last time and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Nessie I think that I have kept you up long enough. You should get some rest now

I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I told her as she left.

Five minutes later I was still thinking about everything that my aunt had just said when I heard someone else enter my room and nearly give me a heart attack.

"Nessie we need to talk. Now" My ex-favorite aunt Alice said.

 **Please Review**


	18. Alice

**Chapter 18: Alice**

 **Nessie's POV**

The anger filled me up and threatened to explode from my body almost instantaneously. How dare my aunt come and barge in on me like this! She has some nerve coming and speaking me to like this?!

"Get out of my room now" I said through gritted teeth. It was taking all my strength and my full concentration not to scream at her right here and now. I didn't need to wake up my whole family and scare the crap out of them because of Alice.

"Nessie, we need to talk"

Damned she was so stubborn!

"Alice I have no desire to see you or even speak to you right now. Now get out of my room"

"Not until we talk Nessie" she crossed her arms and made it extremely clear that she was not going anywhere anytime soon. I had to take numerous deep breaths in order to calm myself down. Exploding was not going to help me right now. Oh how I wished that I were a vampire and could rip her to shreds right now. Okay, maybe I would not rip her to shreds but I would most certainly force her to leave my room by any means necessary.

"Nessie I-"

"Alice please stop, just stop" I had to close my eyes and count to ten and take a many many more deep breaths to keep myself from losing it completely. "You _let_ those men rape me. You knew what was going to happen and you did absolutely nothing to stop it. You do not care about me at all. I don't know how you can claim to love me when you did absolutely nothing to help me. To help the one and only niece you claim to care about so much. You _allowed_ them to hurt me in unimaginable ways"

"Nessie please just hear me out. Your father would have killed those men had I told him what was going to happen. He would have torn them to pieces and killed them. Nothing would have stopped him"

"and what is so wrong with that? Those men were, no, they _are_ monsters. I wouldn't be surprised if they raped a few other women/girls after me. What's to stop those monsters from doing it again? What is to stop them from hurting other innocent people? Alice, not only would you and my dad have saved me, but you would have saved a lot of future victims as well"

"Nessie it was not worth it. Not worth your father becoming a murderer for them"

My control was now slipping through the cracks. Much like when you try to hold water in your hands. Pretty soon my control would be gone and there would be nothing to hold me back. If it weren't for the fact that I didn't want to make my family suspicious I would have lost it along time ago.

"Alice" I said, trying to remain calm again. "No matter how you say it what I'm hearing is that you valued the lives of those men over me. You valued their lives more then you valued mine. You cared more about the wellbeing of monsters then you did of mine. Nothing you say or do will ever erase the fact that you allowed men to rape me. Alice, tell me something. If you didn't want my dad to stop the rape then why didn't you do something to stop it? Why didn't you come and warn me or something?"

Alice stayed quiet for awhile as she contemplated on how to answer my question. I, on the other hand, was still fighting to remain calm. Which was hard because the mere sight of my aunt was making me angrier by the second.

"Because Nessie if I had then the others would have gotten suspicious, Edward would have found out, and, as I said, he would have killed them. No matter what the scenario was it was always going to end the same. So I thought it best to just not do anything about it. Nessie, I'm sorry, I just want you to understand my point-"

"Your point?!" I yelled. I was completely on the verge of losing it. I fought to keep my voice down. "Alice I will never understand your point. I will never understand why you purposely chose to keep your vision of me getting raped a secret. I will never understand why you protected my rapists instead of me, your niece. I will never understand why you did what you did. Alice, I thought you loved me and I thought you cared about me. For god sakes you were my favorite aunt!"

"Nessie I'm sorry, can you forgive-"

"Hold on a second, are you really asking me to forgive you?" My aunt was incredible. "Alice I'm not sure that I will ever be able to forgive you for what you did to me. Especially when you're here defending your decision to let them rape me. Now leave now" I ordered.

I glared at her until she finally left. I let out a big sigh. There was so much tension and anger in my body right now that I was surprised I didn't explode into a million pieces. I took a few deep and calming breaths to let some of it out. That seemed to do the trick.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was now officially 2am. I sighed and grabbed a book. First Rosalie and then Alice. This was way too much action for one night. If I wanted to sleep reading would help me relax. After awhile I started to yawn and rub my eyes so I decided to call it a night. I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke up feeling very oddly warm the next morning. I opened my eyes thinking that maybe someone had brought me an extra blanket while I was sleeping or something.

I nearly screamed when a husky voice said my name. The scream was stopped by an enormous warm hand covering my mouth.

I spun around and saw Jacob laying in my bed half naked.

"Jacob? Oh Jacob!" I instantly threw my arms around him and he held me tightly. I had missed my Jacob so much over the years and now here was again after so many years. He was my best friend. Now though I realized just how beautiful he really was. Was it just me or did he suddenly gain a lot of muscles?

 **Please Review**


	19. Jacob

**Chapter 19: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Jacob what are you doing here?" No matter how hard I tried I just could not get over the fact that Jacob was really here. Here right now in my bedroom and half naked I might add. Not that it bothered me at all. Jacob without a shirt was a wonderful sight indeed. It surely made my heart skip a few beats.

"Nessie your parents called me yesterday and told me that they had found you and that you knew everything. That your memory was never erased"

"Is that all they told you?" I asked questioningly.

"Yes. Why? Is there more?"

"No, no there's nothing else" I quickly lied.

I was happy just to gaze into Jacob's eyes. Something about that boy just made me instantly happy. I only broke eye contact with him when a certain dog of mine jumped onto my bed. Cookie was more then happy to place her body between Jacob and I. Since she was a saint bernard she certainly had the ability force us apart.

"Wow Nessie this is some dog you have here" Jacob commented.

"Yeah she is wonderful and soon I will have puppies as well. She's pregnant with a litter of seven" I explained.

"Hmm I thought it sounded like she had several heart beats"

"Jacob you have absolutely no idea how much I have missed you. You have no idea how happy your presence has made me" I smiled.

"Oh Nessie I'm not that important"

"What?" I said in astonishment. "Jacob you were, no you are, my best friend. You have a special place in my heart"

"Really Nessie? I'm your best friend? I'm sure you've had plenty of friends over the years"

Jacob was making me frustrated right now. Could he not see how much he meant to me? How important he was to me? Or that after seeing him again I might just want to be more then best friends? Yes, seeing him again has awoken feelings in me. Feelings in me that I didn't know I had. Feelings I had no idea how to describe.

"Jacob you have always been one of the most important people in my life. No one can take that away from you" I stated.

Jacob suddenly and very carefully grabbed me and pulled me close to his extremely hot, which I mean both literally and figuratively, body.

"Nessie you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do Jacob!" I said a bit loudly. I had to remind myself to keep my voice down. "You mean that and so much more to me"

"Oh Nessie" Jacob said. "You have no idea how much I have missed you to. I missed seeing you, talking to you, playing with you, hunting with you, and even giving you rides"

I laughed. Oh how I remembered that. I used to always Jacob to let me ride on his back while he was in wolf form all the time. It was so much fun and I knew that I was safe because it was Jacob.

"Now look at you Nessie. You've grown from that adorable little girl into a stunning woman. Actually 'stunning' is the wrong word.i can't even begin to accurately describe just how beautiful you are"

I was actually speechless. It was usually hard to render me speechless. Impossible even. Yet, Jacob seemed to have achieved the impossible.

I literally could not untie the not that had formed in my throat. My only response was to blush an extremely bright red from the embarrassment that I felt.

Jacob stroked one of my red cheeks with one of his warm fi gers. His smile made my heart stop before galloping into a full on sprint. I seriously did not understand the affect this guy had on me but I kind of liked it.

"Nessie what would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me?"

Again, I was speechless. My thoughts were nothing but one gigantic tangled mess. As happy as the thought of going on a date with him made me I couldn't do it. He would not want me when he found out that I was raped and pregnant. He should go for a girl that doesn't have any issues. He deserves that.

"I'd say that you deserve someone better and you should not even bother wasting your time looking at me"

"Nessie why would you ever say something like that?" Jacob said in a very serious tone of voice. "Why would you ever talk about yourself like that?! Why would-"

"Because I'm damaged Jacob. Damaged. You could do so much better-"

"Nessie you are not damaged. Why would you even say something like that?! You are absolutely perfect the way you are"

"Jacob I was raped. Okay? I was gang raped almost two months ago and now I am pregnant. You deserve a girl that does not have these issues" I said.

Jacob was angry. No beyond angry. Beyond furious even. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could describe him right now.

My dog and I got away from him just in time. He exploded into a gigantic angry reddish brown wolf and destroyed my bed in the process. For the first time ever Jacob had gotten upset enough to lose control of himself. I had no words to describe Jacob right now. None at all.

 **Please Review**


	20. Wolf Jacob

**Chapter 20: Wolf Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

I approached wolf Jacob with caution. Anger seemed to roll off of him in waves.

When I heard my family running to my room frantically I did the first thing I could think of. I climbed on Jacob's back and urged him to go.

Luckily he listened. As soon as his four paws hit the floor he was off and running. I only hoped that none of the neighbors had noticed. Wasn't sure how they'd react to seeing an over sized wolf running through the neighborhood.

He was still upset. I could sense it as he ran. No words could describe how angry he was. No words could even come close.

It was a while before he even began to calm down again. Once he had slowed down enough I jumped off of his back. Probably not the smartest thing to do when your pregnant. Then again riding a wild that's running at 100+ miles per hour is probably not the best idea either.

I was pretty sure I injured my hand in the landing but I hid it from Jacob. He didn't need to see me in pain.

Jacob ran several more yards before noticing that I was no longer riding him. He immediately turned around and headed right back to me. He rubbed his head against my body. I ran my hand through his furry head. He seemed to enjoy that.

Jacob licked my face a few times and I laughed. It was probably the most care free laugh that I had laughed in a long time.

He laid down right next to me and placed his head in my lap.

I sighed and he looked at me curiously.

"Jacob if I tell you exactly what happened that night do you promise not to go crazy?

He just looked at me. He didn't move or nod his head. I took that as a sign that he wasn't going to make any promises.

"Please just try"

He nodded 'yes' to that.

"It happened over a month ago" I began. "It was late and I decided to go out for donuts. On my way back home. You know what maybe this'll be easier if I just show you"

I wasn't sure if my gift still worked anymore but I wanted to try. Somehow showing my best friend exactly what happened to me would be easier then telling him. To be honest I wasn't even sure why I was telling him but somehow it just felt right.

I placed my hand on his head and let the painful memories flow.

 _I was walking down a dark path. I couldn't wait to get home and start eating the donuts that I was currently carrying._

 _I froze when I heard someone laughing behind me. I spun around instantly only to see a man staring at me. I nearly screamed when someone grabbed me from behind._

 _"This one is gorgeous" a third man said. "She is going to be a lot of fun"_

 _My eyes grew wide in fear._

 _Then I was thrown on the ground. They hit me a few times. Then one forcibly removed my pants and underwear forcibly while another held me down. The third guy covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was so scared. I had never been so scared before._

 _Next thing I know one of them is forcing his way inside of me. Ripping me apart on the inside. Taking away my virginity. Taking me by force. Then the other men raped me to. They all took turns raping me and beating me. One guy even peed on me because he thought it would be funny. They all laughed they were finally done. They took my bag of donuts and left. Still laughing ._

I was drawn back to the present at the end of my dream. I looked into Jacob's eyes and I could see the anger boiling behind them. He was fighting hard to remain calm. I think he would have wolfed out right then and there if it weren't for the fact that he was already phased.

"My gift still works doesn't it?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

The raw emotions I felt from those memories overwhelmed me again. Fear, anger, disgust, and sadness. I threw my arms around Jacob, not even caring about my injured hand, and cried my heart out.

He licked my tears away.

 **Please Review**


End file.
